User blog:Nobody700/What If: Saitama V.S Cain
'In this series, I have decided that if no one can match Saitama in OPM, then maybe some outside sources can actually challenge him. The first fight will be Cain, the MC of the Cain series (a set of books). Cain's advantages: Over 4 million years of experience, magical powers surpassing all other humans, immortality, regeneration that makes Boros and ZombieMan's look outright pathetic, and a lot of guns. A lot. Saitama's advantages: He's OP. Begin!' A large tiger like creature, with a rock body, and diamond teeth the size of a skyscraper chewing on one. Diamond Tiger: Upper Dragon rank 4 It was smashing the skyscraper, and roared. "I AM DIAMOND TIGER! BOW BEFORE ME, HUMANITY! ALREADY, I HAVE DEFEATED THREE OF YOUR S CLASS HEROES!" Puri Puri Prisoner, Metal Bat, and Genos were all defeated. Hundreds of people were retreating, with one walking foreword. He had a white T-shirt that had the words 'Grill King 93' on it, blue jeans, and he had a cowboy hat. He was 5'10, had completely white hair, was white, and was chewing on bubble gum. He saw Diamond Tiger roaring, and he groaned. "Great, another demon idiot." Cain pointed his hand, and a magical symbol swirled. A fire tornado erupted around Diamond Tiger, and it laughed. "HA! YOU THOUGHT THAT COULD KILL ME?!" "Hmm... So 3% wasn't enough? Maybe 8%..." The fire erupted again, and Diamond Tiger began to melt. It screamed in terror, and fell down the skyscraper. It was face to face with Cain, and screamed in complete fury. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM THE INCARNATION OF A TIGERS SPIRIT THAT DIED IN A DIAMOND MINE! I BECAME THE COMPLETE INCARNATION OF HATRED TOWARDS THE HUMANS THAT KILLED ME IN THERE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF?! I WILL SLAUGHTER ALL HUMANS?! DO YOU THINK SOME TWO BIT HERO CAN KILL ME?! ME?!!!!?!" "Hero?" Cain snickered, and began to break out in laughter. He stared straight into Diamond Tigers eyes, and smirked. "Please, I'm not a hero. I'm a sinner. The first human sinner. My job, is to find other sinners... And deal with them accordingly." A large magical symbol was below Diamond Tiger, and exploded, killing Diamond Tiger instantly. Cain watched Diamond Tiger die, and walked away, smirking. "It's always good to see someone get what they deserve." Diamond dogs corpse fell on a building, breaking it. One person saw that, and pointed at Cain. "Oh my god... A SUPER VILLAIN!" "WHAT THE?!" "YOU JUST SAID YOU'RE A SINNER!" "That's a metaphor... For things... Like... You ever read Alice in Wonderland? Tons of symbolism! Lewis Carrol told me all of the symbolism himself!" Saitama finally appeared, and saw Diamond Tiger dead, and one person noticed him. "Hey, it's Caped Baldy! That A class hero! Caped Baldy, beat up this villain!" "HEY! DON'T CALL ME BALDY!" Saitama saw Cain, and Cain saw Saitama. Cain groaned, and increased the gravity around Saitama by 10x. "Don't wanna kill you, but don't want to be bothered by some cannon fodder." Saitama took a step, making Cain looked shocked, and stare straight at Saitama. "What did you say?" "Impossible... I sense no magic in you... And I heavily doubt any demon would disguise them-self as a human who wears something that... Yellow. Demons hate yellow. So, either you're some robot, or a god taking human form." "What?" "Hmm..." Cain concentrated his power, and increased the gravity around Saitama by 50x. Saitama wasn't bothered by it, not even noticing it. Cain then began to use 10% of his power, and made the gravity around Saitama increase by a 1,000x. Saitama began to notice, and realized something. "You're like Fubuki! You're a psychic." "Psychic? Please, that old garbage? I use magic. M-A-G-I-C. By God, every time some scientist tries to explain it, I just groan. However, I'm intrigued. Almost no being can just ignore 1,000x gravity. Maybe I should use 12% of my power." Cain increased the gravity around Saitama by 10,000x. Saitama was beginning to be bothered by the weight, and walked toward Cain. "Stop it... Or I'll hit you." In the 4.5 million years of Cain's life, he knew when to run. Sometimes, he knew when to run and sob. One time, he even knew when to run away to another planet. This time, he wanted to run to a different universe. Maybe another. Cain reeled back, and fired a large inferno cannon at Saitama. "BLAZING BLAST!" The attack he used could only be used by the top 300 human magic users on the planet, which had a magical population of 70 million. It was capable, if used improperly, could destroy a country. He mastered it over a million years ago, and perfected it over 600,000 years. It hit Saitama at full force, but Saitama used his hand to block the attack. "Hey, be careful! You could have burnt my costume!" "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Cain had his power soar to 20%, the most he could use without harming himself, and made the area around Saitama increase it's gravity by 500,000x. Saitama felt the earth crack around him, and even the air was gone. Saitam tried to take a step, and found it was a little difficult. "Huh, feels harder then usual." He put a tiny bit more effort, and ignored the effect. Saitama scratched his nose, and saw Cain sweating with complete fear, and taking a step back. "Impossible! NO ONE... NO ONE CAN DO THAT! ONLY THE GODS CAN DO THAT... WHAT ARE YOU?!" "I'm a hero. You, I don't know who you are." Cain screamed, and began to have his blood boil. Literally. "I AM CAIN! THE FIRST HUMAN TO COMMIT A SIN! OVER 3 MILLION YEARS, I WANDERED THIS EARTH! I HAVE SLAUGHTERED EMPIRES OLDER THEN HUMANITY ITSELF, I HAVE WATCHED BEINGS AS OLD AS TIME WASTE AWAY, AND I..." "Blah blah blah blah, get it over with." "... Fine, I will. OVERLOAD!" Cain began to change. He peeled his skin back, causing his bones to become black and red. He began to glow in eternal necro color, his body caused the earth around him to erupt in flames, and the area around Saitama was compacting itself. Cain snickered, and the earth shook, with every being on the planet feeling like death was surrounding them. Cain had his skin come back to him, regenerating, but his skin turned from white to a horrible disgusting mixture of eternal black, and roaring red. His eyes became glowing white, and he smiled, feeling peaceful. "I am only using 35% of my power now." "Okay." Saitama punched Cain. Cain's head exploded, and Cain fell down. "OH CRAP! I THINK I KILLED HIM!" Cain's head growed back in less then 3 seconds, and he got up. His face was now one of fear, and he raised his hand. "Maybe I underestimated you. I don't know who you are, but I know one thing. You're too dangerous to live. I apologize, but this is the only way. HELL FIRE!" Hell Fire was infamous among the black arts, being a flame that never stops burning it's target. It hit Saitama, and Saitama felt like he was burned. "Ouch! YOU DICK!" He patted the flame out, and Cain face faulted. Saitama kicked Cain, and Cain's body exploded. Cain regenerated completely. Saitama punched Cain in the chest, and Cain exploded in a thousand pieces. He regenerated completely, and stood straight up, backing away. "My god... Maybe I should go out a wee bit more. 50%. Half my power. At this point, I'm stronger then even a few gods. No human being can challenge me, and only 4 demons can withstand my power, Satan, Lucifer, Lilith, and Abaddon. You should feel congratulated, only 31 beings have faced this. That may not sound like much, but I have fought trillions of beings. It's a true accomplishment." "Consecutive chain punch." Saitama punched Cain into a billion pieces, with bloody chunks raining. He began to regenerate again, and Saitama smiled. "Huh, you're actually really strong!" Cain backed away, and roared. He moved his hands up, and the area glowed. - Cain set his hands down, and Saitama looked around. He saw all the buildings was gone, and the place looked weird. "Where are we?!" "I'm now using 65% of my power. I transported us to Pluto, the only planet so lame, it stopped being a planet." "Really? Cool! So, how are we breathing?" "I created an air pocket around the planet." "How big?" "As big as the planet. The entire planet is our playground now. Now, let's see if you can fight me." Cain caused the ground around Saitama to shake, and made a fissure. Saitama saw that, and jumped off the cracks. He did an axe kick, and snapped Cain in half. Cain jumped away, and fixed himself. He increased the gravity just around Saitama by 10,000,000x, and he made his power to 70%. He began to attack Saitama, pounding him everywhere. His movements were so fast, he attacked Saitama a thousand times in a nanosecond. He was becoming almost as fast as Light, and attacked him. "YOU GOT TO UNDERSTAND, I'M THE CREATOR OF MARTIAL ARTS! I BARELY USE IT, BUT WHEN I DO, I AM INVINCIBLE!" He pounded Saitama across the planet, and created a large symbol above Saitama. "THIS IS AN ANCIENT MAGIC MADE IN CHINA ABOUT... 4,500 YEARS AGO! Really, feels more like yesterday. Now, what was I going on about? Oh yeah! THIS MAKES YOUR BODY FEEL LIKE SWORDS ARE STABBING YOU UNDERNEATH YOUR SKIN!" He created another two symbols, and punched Saitama into the stratosphere, and drop kicked him into the center of Pluto. "NOW, YOU'RE BEING BURNED ALIVE UNDER YOUR SKIN, AND I BET YOU'RE ALSO DROWNING AS WELL!" "Super serious series... Consecutive chain punch." Saitama punched Cain, a trillion times, in the tenth of a nanosecond. Cain blew up from the attack, and became nothing but dust and blood. Every single bit of him was on the planet, and Saitama was on the ground, looking bored. "Hmm, maybe I went too harsh on him." Bits around Saitama began to swell, and went into a single being. Saitama saw a screaming skeleton, that began to claw at itself. Blood swirled around it, and it exploded into magical power. Cain became a large black swirling tornado, with one large blue dot as an eye. "I am at 85% power. Now, I am stronger then many gods. I have only been forced into this form 6 times. I became like this about... 350,000 years ago,mans it took me 4 years to learn how to fix that problem." Large black tentacles surrounded Saitama, and increased the gravity around him by 200,000,000x. Saitama began to truly feel the pressure, and felt a billion diseases infecting him. The heat of the sun was burning on him, and yet he felt like sub zero temperatures was hitting him. Saitama actually felt hurt, and Cain caused the planet to try to murder Saitama. "If I wanted too, I could teleport you to the sun. In fact, why not?" He tried too, but Saitama dodged every attempt, and punched Cain. This time, Cain wasn't even bothered, and slapped Saitama aside. "Don't bother. I have decided that at this point, even your 100% can't harm me." "Super serious series... Serious strike." Cain was hit, and exploded into only three bits. He formed back together, and turned from a black swirl, into a remaining form. A kind of glowing white mist, that surrounded Saitama. "Only 1 time, I ever used this. I'm at full power. I only know of 1 being that can defeat me now, and he is the supreme being. The one that cursed me. Now... Let me pray to him, for his strength. I hate to pray, but when I do... I get a little help." The lights blinked, and unblinked. Saitama felt like he was almost torn in half, and he raised his foot. "Super serious series... SERIOUS STOMP!" - Saitama was on a chunk, with Pluto gone. Cain was on the chunk, in his human form, and was laying down. The two were naked, and Cain stood straight up. "Ahh man, I'm going to have to fix that. Or else, God will kick my ass. So..." Cain saw Saitama naked, and grinned. "So, I'm Cain. You?" "Saitama." "Saitama? Like the prefecture?" "Prefecture?" "Nothing, I just know a few people in Japan. Used to be in a gang or two. Met a few nice swordsman. So, you want to have a drink?" "I'm not gay." "Neither am I. But hey, men, women, demons, it's all good. Still, want a drink? In the friend way?" "Sure." Cain snapped his finger, and they were both at a bar with clothes. Saitama saw he had Cain's clothes, and Cain had Saitama's outfit. "Hmm, I like it. Maybe I should wear this for... A few hundred years." Cain laughed, and grabbed a beer, with Saitama bothered. He just left, and saw he was in Hell. "What the..." "Hey, best bar in the universe." Cain took a drink, and Saitama sat down, waiting to go home. Winner: SAITAMA! Category:Blog posts